Outcast
by NightbringerX
Summary: For Marshall life has always been difficult, a rare genetic disorder, an enemy to the jocks, and that faliure if you ask his teachers. Not even his friends expect he'll get far in life with his dreams of becoming a rocker, but that changes when he meets a girl who will flip his life upside down.
1. Outcast

**Well now we've reached a bit of full circle with this story. For anyone who doesn't already know i'm the Nightbringer and when I started out I started my still ongoing Finnceline story. Now we reach the gender bents many have requested I write, but I won't take anymore time, I present Outcast. Remember to comment, favorite, and follow.**

**Also don't hate completely, this is the first time i've ever done something like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and the disease i'm using is a real genetic disorder, but for those of you who have read A Guardian Angel I did ask permission from Hyuga09 just incase, also after reading this check out A Guardian Angel it's really good.**

* * *

_**Outcast**_

* * *

FP gave a powerful punch to the side of Marshall's face as he was restrained by FP's two hulking goons. Now usually Marshall could beat him one on one, but he didn't want to play fair when his friends grabbed his arms in the lockeroom after P.E and held him, his back against the lockers while the redhead gave Marshall a beating. As they tightened their grip on Marshalls arms he gave another punch to the opposite side of his face.

"Haha. Is that it? You hits are weaker than Ashley's, and at least she took fight classes." Marshall said jokingly as FP's face turned hostile.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he threw a punch at the other side of his face making a small sprinkle of blood come out.

Marshall spat a little more blood onto FP's shoes as he chuckled,"That was a little better, but I still think you're lacking." he said giving another small pained chuckle that only made his face hurt a little more.

"You really are a freak to enjoy this beating." FP retorted as he gave a solid uppercut to Marshall's gut almost making him throw up as he felt the air leave him. He choked for a second unable to hide the pain as FP gave a satisfied grunt and nodded to his two friends as they released Marshalls arms letting him slide slowly down the lockers, and onto the concrete floor as he gripped his stomach. Marshall watched in pain as he walked over to his umbrella,"Let's see if the vampire can take a stroll guys." he said with a laugh as he took the umbrella with him out of the lockeroom along with his two friends.

"Assholes...," Marshall grunted in pain as he got up slowly taking a few deep breaths. Usually the Redhead didn't pick fights with him, but he did when Marshall insulted his current girlfriend Ashley, who used to be his phyco ex.

Marshall took a brief opportunity to reflect on this as he grabbed his black backpack which had a broken strap on the left side. He thought about how this was just another one of those days where having an extremely rare genetic disorder was an absolute pain. Ever since he was little he had a disease called Xeroderma pigmentosum, it essentially meant a stroll in the sunlight could kill him, or even the briefest exposure since his cells couldn't repair the damage from U.V rays. When he was in the second grade he dressed as a vampire for halloween, but people couldn't tell when he stopped dressing since he was always pale and he had in a sense become a vampire to people as he never let sunlight hit him directly, and rumor he was a vampire had follwed him into his junior year. Things wern't any easier with his over protective mother who was worse than a demon, although she had always been overbearing, ever since his Dad died in a car accident when he was four, but he didn't dwell on it. He took a breath as he stepped out of the lockeroom and walked into the hallway, he looked seeing the various groups walking around as he rubbed the left side of his face with the back of his right hand.

"I gotta to admit, bastard can throw a punch when he's motivated..." Marshall said quietly as he heard a familiar voice ring out behind him.

"Hey Marshall!" he turned to see Bubba walking up to him. Now if you wanted a complicated friendship they were the definition, Marshall was a slacker and a prankster, and Bubba and his twin sister Bonibell were the two biggest brainiacs in the school, and of course how Bubba and Marshall would act more as rivals than friends.

"What's up." Marshall said wishing he had his hoodie as Bubba looked his face over with concern.

"What the hell happened to you man?" he concerned seeing the bruises on the sides of his face and the small amount of blood on his long sleeve plaid shirt.

"You know. The usual, Ashley insults me, I say something back, and she sicks her boyfriend on me." he said with a small smile trying to play it off.

"You should report Fitzpatrick Marsh." his friend said overly concerned by Marshalls lack of concern.

"Why should I? It wouldn't do any good, besides i'll get him back later." he said with a slight grin as Bubba shook his head in protest.

"Violence should not be met with Violence. It's like those sophomores Finn and Jake, their always in a fight with somebody, and i'm still surprised their in school." he said in his usual rational tone.

"Yeah but the school year just started. They haven't done that much." he answered back defending the two as he thought they were pretty cool at times.

Bubba realized arguing with him was pointless,"Be happy it's the end of the day, or a teacher probably would have made you say who." he said trying to change the subject.

"In that case i'm going to run to my locker, and then i'm heading home." Marshall said darting past Bubba as he slipped through the crowds making his way across the school and reaching his locker on the opposite end of the school. He entered his combination and opened it revealing a black hoodie with a red felt interior hanging on a hook as he dropped his backpack and put it on. He then pulled out a pair of black cloth gloves and put those on as well as he put his hood on easily masking his face in a shadow. He slung his backpack over his arm as he walked out a nearby door. He was quickly assaulted overhead by the sun as he stepped out of the protection of an overhead awning, he felt the warmth of its light attach to the top of his jacket as he was relived his face was protected by his hood. He walked across the school yard over freshly watered grass as he made his way home, eager to do something that had nothing to do with school.


	2. A quick chat

**Wow... I had no idea this story would get such positive feedback, and I have to say this is pretty awesome. Remember to review, favorite, and follow. When I see the numbers go up on those I get pumped for more writing. Also feel free to ask questions in comments, I will always answer them.**

**Girl In RandomLand: Thank you, and I won't keep you waiting.**

**TayAlx: Don't worry this chapter is hot and fresh off the keyboard.**

**Hyuga09: He may be a jerk, but everyone knows the old Ironclad rule of Karma. Also no problem.**

**Insane677: Hey Bubba's kind of pacifist, what can you do?**

* * *

_**A Quick Chat**_

* * *

Marshall moved quickly down the road as he walked home, now and then pulling his hood down a little further to make sure his face and any part of his skin was safely secured in the shade of his clothing. He was happy everything was close by in town as he finally reached the apartments where he stayed.

Marshall rounded the corner as he saw the sign NightOSphere,"I've never been happier to see that sign." Marshall said with a groan as his face started to ache again. Although he never understood why someone would name an apartment complex that.

It was a decent sized rectangular building painted a dulled gan color, and was lined with windows that were arranged in a strange, but also chaotic pattern. The building itself seemed out-of-place except to its residents who didn't see the chaotic structure as strange, but as home. The front door was a push door that had bright, and clear glass which was cleaned regularly.

"I wonder if I got any mail?" he mumbled to himself as opened the door and entered a small lobby. He pulled down his hood as he walked over to the mail wall taking his keys out from his pocket and putting it in his lock.

"Hello Marshall." he turned to see his friend Simon Petrikov walking through the doorway. Ever since his father died Simon had watched him closely as he and his Dad were close friends, which made him protective of Marshall as he saw the bruises on his face,"Oh my god. Marshall what happened to you?" Simon said rushing over to Marshall and grabbed his face gently looking over the bruises.

"Oh nothing just got bashed, when I got caught in a closing door." he said quickly not wanting to worry the man, and also since he had his Mom on speed dial in order to give her updates on him.

"Really? Do you honestly think i'll fall for that again?" Simon said as he placed his hands on his hips waiting for the truth.

"Fine it was...a girl at school." he said quickly trying to satisfy the old mans curiosity.

"Are you serious?" he said raising an eye in clear suspicion,"A girl gave you those bruises on your face?"

"Yeah...I can't hit girls so I just let her throw a few swings till a teacher caught her in the act." he said with a false reassuring smile.

"Fine then." Simon said giving up on the matter.

"Also could you not tell my Mom about this." he said pointing at his face.

He gave a sigh,"When are you going to stop all this Marshall?" he asked unamused.

"What do you mean by all this?" he asked turning back to his mailbox and grabbing a few envelopes inside.

"This dream of yours to become a rock star and this rebellious nature of yours." he said very matter-of-factly which bugged him,"Why don't you become a lawyer like your mother, or something practical. I could always use help at the museum." he said trying to get him interested.

He closed his mailbox and locked it,"I don't want to do that. Take care Simon." he said quickly darting past him to the stairs as he ran up them not wanting to hear this again.

Every chance he got he would try to dissuade him from his current path. Then his Mom, she was the worse, no matter what he said or did, she wanted nothing more than for her little boy to follow in the family business which he wanted nothing to do with. But his mother could never take a hint, and he would never break to her that the thought of wearing a suit twenty-four seven absolutely appalled him. So he just always listened and never said anything back besides the usual I'm eighteen now, and i'm not just your little boy, but what can you do?

He finally reached the second floor as he walked down the hall to his door which was onyx color,"At least it's a decent color." he said as he opened the door surveying his pad.

It was a two bedroom apartment with a living room, a small kitchen, and one and a half bathrooms. Obviously it was built for more than him, but he lived alone; that he never regretted as he looked over all the clutter and empty soda cans, he didn't clean often.

He took in a deep breath as he walked through the door and closed it dropping his backpack next to it,"Never thought I'd be so happy to see this mess." he said as he walked over to his couch sitting the mail on his coffee table littered with music sheets he had written, but were still incomplete or he abandoned. He fell into his couch as he laid on his stomach his legs outstretched over one arm, and his head using the other as a pillow before kicking off his shoes. The couch was nice and cold, probably since he never opened a window as he just laid there in silence letting his aching face fade away in the cold."Might as well take a nap." he said as looked over at the clock which read 4:30 pm, and with that he let his already exhausted body fade into unconsciousness.


	3. The Coffee House

**Wow, I can not believe how fast this story has grown in favs and follows. Just want to say thank you all for the support, and remember to comment, favorite, and follow.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Thanks man.**

**Gembell: Happy to hear you like it so much.**

**donaldscanlon.9: Very relatable story in my opinion.**

* * *

_**The Coffee House**_

* * *

Marshall awoke to the sound of thunder as he groggily rolled of his couch onto the floor,"Woah!" he yelled as he fell and hit the back of his head on a soda can on the ground. He took a breath as he sat up rubbing the back of his head,"I really need to clean this place.

He looked over his small apartment as he got up hearing the trickle of rain against his window. He walked over to it and opened it allowed light to enter since the sun was nowhere in sight, and looked out into the street noticing the lack of cars on the road. He turned around looking at his digital clock mounted on the wall next to his front door.

"Ten in the morning?" he was surprised he had slept so long as he wiped his arm across his face trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes."Well I guess I might as well take a shower." he almost whispered yawing as he quickly walked into his bathroom on the right-side of his living room behind a black door.

He quickly washed off as he wrapped his below his waist in a towel, and tossed his clothes in the hamper as he walked off into his bedroom which was directly to the left of the bathroom. He opened the door as he was assaulted by a massive rush of cold air, which made him shiver, and regret the fact he left on his fan over the night.

His room was surprisingly clean compared to the rest of his house, he had a queen-sized bed in the center, and to the right was a large maybe five foot dresser made of a dark wood which had multiple clothes hanging out of drawers, on the left of his bed was a desk with a laptop, and next to that was a very small fan. He quickly scavenged through his dresser pulling out a new plaid shirt, where the sleeves cut off just before his forearms, a pair of black boxers, and finally a pair of blue jeans. He paused as he grabbed his socks trying to decide what he was going to do for saturday. He slipped on a pair of white socks as he finally decided he might as well get some coffee since there wasn't any sun in the sky for the moment.

He quickly made his way of his room into his living room where he put on his red sneakers, jacket, and grabbed his wallet as he made his way out of his apartment locking the door behind him. He walked down the stairs quickly into the main lobby, and out the front door as he felt the cool rain pour on him as he quickly put up his hood. He took a right as he walked down the street passing a few people along the way when he stumbled up on a woman who appeared in her late twenties, had light brown hair, and was wearing a white jacket with a cat on it, next to her was a moving truck in front of a house with a small yard. He hadn't seen her before and she looked nervous so he decided to have some fun.

He snuck up behind her and let out a massive,"Hissssss!" as he did this she jumped quickly bringing her hand back in a fist, which he barely avoided.

"Why'd you do that you punk!" she yelled hands on her hips.

"What can't take a joke courtesy of a vampire." he smiled while chuckling slightly.

"You are delusional." she said shaking her head as she walked into the house.

He got up dusting himself off,"Since when can't people take a joke..." he thought quickly on it,"Actually people don't have a good sense of humor." he said continuing on his way to the coffee-house.

He continued walking down the street taking a right when he saw the front of the shop, _The Java Hut. _He sighed a bit with relief as he entered the quiet shop, which had a row of laptops to the right of the shop, multiple circular black wooden tables spread about, and the counter at the back.

He shook a little as the water went off him in droplets.

"You look a little wet Marshall." he looked to his left seeing Bonibel sipping a nice warm coffee, and on a laptop."You ever think of using an umbrella?" she asked feeling a little smarter than Marshall.

"I would if I still had one." he said a little annoyed by Bubba's sister as he walked past her and a few other people as he reached the counter.

"Hey Marshall." he was greeted tiredly by Marceline who was half asleep on the counter, she gave a loud yawn as she stood up.

She wore a black T-shirt, and blue jeans which were mostly covered up by a green apron. Her black hair was in a pony tail, which was stuffed in a green hat with the initials of the shop in gold on the front.

"Still not sleeping?"

"Still getting your ass kicked?" she replied cleverly as he sighed.

"It was three on one." he retorted in defense.

She didn't really care as she shrugged off his answer."You want your usual? Strawberry Coffee."

"Yeah." he said pulling out his wallet and getting three dollars out as he handed it to her. He watched as she turned around, and using the machines like an expert easily got his coffee in only a minute.

"Thank you please come again." she said almost falling back asleep at the counter as Marshall turned around a took a seat at the right corner of the shop.

He sat bored out of his mind, wondering on what to do when he saw her enter through the front door of the shop. A blonde haired girl, wearing a blue skirt, orange jacket, and oddly enough a white cap with bunny ears.

"Looks like I just found something to do." he thought as he watched her shake off and walk to the counter.


End file.
